OCs NEEDED!
by skydoespikachu.mh
Summary: I need OCs for my story soon to come! Will contain The Pack and more!
1. Chapter 1

Hai guys, it's PC(PokeCrafter)/SDP(SkyDoesPikachu) here with a little announcement!

I am going to write my very first Team Crafted/Minecraft FF!

**Description:**

This Just in, Live on the scene, a mass killing has just occurred right here in Pasadena, CA; So far the death count is rising rapidly... WE WILL NOT BE STOPPED UNTIL WE ARE THE ONLY SURVIVORS LEFT IN CALIFORNIA. In Los Angeles, a group also know as Team Crafted and others, started gearing up for the fight of their lives!

/*This is Disaster Strikes*\

So, with that said, I am going to need a few OC's for this story. I will need about 5-10, maybe a few more OCs for this story. Just remember, this is my first story that is not a school assignment, so it will take a bit for me to reach my full potential as a writer. If you would like to participate and be a part of this story, post in the reviews.

Please stick with only one OC for now, and if needed, I will let you know if you can post another one of your OCs. Only because I want to give people a chance to get their chance to be a part of the story

**Example OC (mine):**

Name:Maddie Fields

Age:19

What are they?: Regular human

Description: Medium brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'9"

Clothes: White t-shirt, blue hoodie, blue jeans, blue and black sneakers

Personality: Outgoing, resourceful, funny, kindhearted, strong, helpful, and protective of friends and family

Side: Good

Is your character straight or LGBTQ?: Straight

Youtube crush: JeromeASF

Background: Lost mom and dad in an accident and lives with her best friend Jerome after the incident. Best friends with Mitch &amp; Jerome currently and in school

Any special items?: a pendant with a diamond,ruby and emerald in the center, given to her by her mom and dad on her 19th birthday, days before the incident.

Preferred weapon: Betty 2.0 gifted to her by Jerome and a special bow gifted to her by Mitch

Anything else that needs to be known: No

Do they curse? yes, often

**Form:**

Name:

Age:

B-day:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

History/Background:

**Youtuber crush:

**Prefered weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

**NOT REQUIRED

Well, enough rambling for me. If you even took time to read/look at this, take this digital cookie… (::) ENJOY

And if you filled a form out take 2 digital cookies!

(::) (::)

Tank U All

Mitch/Much love,

PC/SDP :3


	2. UPDATE 1

Sorry guys for not being specific

**This is gonna take place in the real world**

**No hybrid, just humans**

**Ages need to increase to 17 or higher**

**One character as of now**

**Ages are below, if you want - If you want to be with someone, Plz keep the age within 3 or less years of your fav!**

***=Taken**

**Jason- 17**

***Adam- 23**

**Ty(Deadlox)- 20**

**Mitch- 21**

***Jerome- 21**

**Quientin- 22**

**Lachlan- 19**

**Vikk- 19**

**Ryan- 24**

**Ian- 26**

**Rob- 29!?**

**Preston- 20**

**Jordan- 23**

If I missed any, please let me know!

**Please update your review in this chapter PLZ SENPAI!**

**redo your forms ASAP so you can get your spot with your fav!**

**AGAIN, SRRY!**


	3. Update 2

**Updated list, if you are not listed, PM me**

Jerome=Me/Maddie Fields

Adam=thunderwolf2456/Hayley Fields

Jason=PrincessNyx15/Taylor Ebon

Jordan=SoulErrorArwitch/Sabrina Anderson

Seto=RadRadha/Radha Bells

Lachlan=raydoesminecraft/Rachel Kayla Hughes

None Wanted:

Divine Gto/DivineGtoGaming

Waiting for confirmation:

BlazeRodAtaraxy: Ty(Deadlox)

Not taken that are on the list:

Quentin

Vikk

Ryan

Ian

Preston

Mitch

Remember, if yours isn't there, don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite!?


	4. UPDATE 3 (OOHHHH BABY A TRIPLE!)

Hia guys, SDP/PC here with another Mod Showcase!

JK, just another update.

I think since this story has been up for a week, I am going to shut this sucker down and will no longer be accepting anymore OCs after May 11th. Sorry if you get left 4 dead... (I'm sorry, I had to)after May 11th

I will not start the story until school's out for me, Which is May 19. I will accept 2-4 more OCs within the next week! So from May 3-11 CT Time

My list of OCs approved and ready to go!:

Jerome=Me/Maddie Fields

Adam=thunderwolf2456/Hayley Fields

Jason=PrincessNyx15/Taylor Ebon

Jordan=SoulErrorArwitch/Sabrina Anderson

Seto=RadRadha/Radha Bells

Lachlan=raydoesminecraft/Rachel Kayla Hughes

BlazeRodAtaraxy: Ty(Deadlox)

None Wanted:

Divine Gto/DivineGtoGaming

**IF I MISSED YOU, LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW OR PM ME, I PREFER A PM THOUGH.**

PS, I also am very booked for the summer including Visiting my Dad for the first time in my life, Marching band practice, a possible job, summer band lessons, moving and Marching in a parade for band. So, I may update only once a week to be honest. Some _MAJOR PLANNING _

Also; If you guys watch HTM2(How To Minecraft 2) How are you guys liking it so far. Rob and Lachlan allied; Vikk and Preston; Like McDonald's says: _I'm Lovin' It!_

Well, I 3 U all, and See Ya Guys Later!

BAAIIIIIIIII!


	5. Update 4 (POSSIBLE GAME CHANGER!)

Hey guys, SDP/PC here

Sooooo, um how to put this...Readers and participants, I am possibly heartbroken to announce this.

So, the computer I am using at this very second is not mine, it is our school's laptop, which has to be turned in on May 15th. With that said, I may not be able to write this story at all unless my aunt lets me use her laptop, which is highly unlikable, or me getting one for my b-day on May 26. So this means that this story might not even happen, or happen 3-5 months later. That doesn't restrict me from writing it down on a notebook and uploading it at a later date.

THE OC POLL HAS BEEN CLOSED

My final list of all OCs:

TheGhostOps

NellisEllis

LadyAndromeda 465

raydoesminecraft

Thunderwolf2456

PrincessNyx15

DivineGtoGaming

BlazeRodAtaraxy

RadRadha04

SoulErrorArwitch

and my own OC

I honestly really want to write this story for you guys, but I will try to keep you guys updated at all time. Please stick with me though, I will follow through..

Sorry for the possible disapointment

With much regret/sorrow,

SDP/PC


	6. HIATUS!

So, I am handing in my school laptop today. So in the story description it says a possible 3-5 month hiatus, which will happen if I don't get a computer for my b-day May 26. I have the deepest sorrows for not being able to do this as scheduled and feel really bad.

AND AS STATED IN CHAPTER 4, OC'S ARE NO LONGER ACCEPTED AS OF MAY 11th. SORRY TO ALL WHO MISSED OUT.

Luv ya all, and see you all soon; BAII!

~SDP/PC


	7. Update! IS IT HAPPENING?

The long awaited answer is here; Yes the story is happening, but the setback is it will be updated every 1-2 weeks. I am leaning more towards Friday, Saturday, or Sunday to be the days I will post instead of the weekdays because of school and stuff. 9th grade is gonna be a pain in my ass, i can already tell.

And if any of you read any of the chapters, i stated that May 11th or something around there was the deadline. No buts about it.

The people that were accepted know who they are.

I think that about covers everything...i think...nevermind.

Much love,

SDP


	8. My sincerest apologies

I feel so bad for letting everyone down, that words can not explain how bad I feel. With school and everything currently in session, I haven't found the motivation and the time to write the story.

If I do anything on FanFiction, I will write short stories or one shots about random things in my mind about Minecraft or Pokemon.

SO SORRY… I will make something, that I promise you.

SDP/PC


End file.
